1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle and more specifically to a remote controlled toy vehicle which includes a mechanism which permits the vehicle to imitate dynamic vehicle operations such a wheel stands and the like while being selectively steerable at all times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a first example of a toy vehicle which is adapted to mimic or imitate dynamic vehicle operation such as wheel stands (sometimes referred to as a wheely). In this arrangement a socket 1 is formed in the lower surface of the vehicle chassis 2 and is adapted to receive a member 4 on which a wheel 6 is rotatably supported. When it is desired to imitate a wheel stand, the member 4 is manually inserted in place. However, this arrangement has lacked appeal when applied to battery operated remote control toys in that it is necessary to manually insert and remove the member 4 on which the additional wheel is mounted. This, apart from being troublesome, of course renders it impossible to induce a wheel stand while the vehicle is running and further renders steering of the same with the member inserted impossible.
Efforts to eliminate the need for the member have been made but the large amount of torque which must be suddenly applied to the rear wheels of the vehicle in order to overcome the inertia of the vehicle and lift the front wheels off the ground is so high that any arrangement which can provide the same cannot be easily controlled and cannot be stably used for normal running. Further, the drain on the power source (batteries) and the load on the transmission is abnormally high and prevents any realistic and economically feasible toy design.
FIG. 2 shows a second prior art toy design proposed in order to enable the vehicle to run on two wheels (Viz., one front wheel and one rear wheel). This arrangement has included extensions 8 which extend from the hubs of the wheels 10 and which contact the ground in the manner illustrated. However, this arrangement when applied to remote controlled battery powered type toys has proven difficult to roll sufficiently to induce the illustrated attitude and then subsequently steer. In this connection elevating the center of gravity and providing specially shaped tires to some extent alleviates the difficulties but severely limits the design of the vehicles.